1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present embodiment relates in general to systems and methods for providing alerts to law enforcement officers in roadway intersections. More specifically, the present embodiment relates to a system and method for reducing the red light violations and/or collisions in a signalized roadway intersection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of alert systems have been developed in the art for preventing and reducing traffic accidents and violations caused due to red-light running. The traffic intersections are signaled to reduce dangerous collisions and accidents. However, the traffic signals can increase the accidents caused due to red-light-running by drivers trying to beat the traffic signals. Law enforcement officers often find it difficult to manage the violations caused by red light runners. The existing traffic alert systems do not provide any method for public safety officials to prevent red-light violations and the accidents caused by these violations.
Many red light violation prevention systems are developed with the intent to provide a warning to vehicle drivers so as to avoid accidents caused due to red light violations. Some of these systems make use of a self-contained operational entity mounted on a traffic signal-light arrangement which includes a visual warning, an audible warning, a radio transceiver, and a system operation controller to provide a method of preventing red light violations by motor vehicle operators due to inattention. If the operator does not slow and/or stop as vehicle approaches a red light, the audible/visual warnings can be used to gain the vehicle operator's attention to slow/stop thereby avoiding motor vehicle collisions within the intersection. This method provides early warning to vehicle operators to avoid vehicle collisions caused by inattention at signaled intersections so equipped. However, the system does not provide red-light violation alerts to the law enforcement officers.
Conventional systems for preventing red-light violations have considerable drawbacks. For example, an existing system includes a traffic light controlling system for transmitting traffic information, a brake system for decelerating or stopping a vehicle under a predetermined control, and a traffic signal violation prevention device installed on the vehicle for receiving the traffic information and transmitting a stop signal to the brake system. The system helps to prevent the user's traffic signal violation using infra-red communication. However, the system requires additional hardware to be installed in the vehicle which provides an inconvenience and additional cost to the user.
In addition, some other existing systems make use of a sensor to detect the status of objects within the traffic environment including the location and speed of vehicles. A computer may be used to determine whether the vehicles are adhering to the traffic laws or other safety concerns. Alarms may accompany the system output to inform the operator what must be done to prevent a collision. Additional sensors and cameras document the identity of violating vehicles as well as any resulting collisions and report the information to predetermined authorities through a multiple-channel communications interface. These systems integrate and synchronize with existing traffic control devices and systems to ensure that it reinforces the traffic laws and the safety intent of the environment in which it is installed. However, this system does not keep the law enforcement officers in the presence of the motor drivers.
Hence, it can be seen, that there is a need for a system that would provide a red light alert to the law enforcement officers in a signaled roadway intersection. Such a system would allow law enforcement officers to assist in preventing violations caused due to red-light runners. This needed system would provide a user-friendly, cost-effective means to reduce the number of red-light-running violations.